50 Shades of Waluigi
by BurgerLover
Summary: When the mushroom kingdom becomes a barren wasteland due to the multifarious Mario, what will Waluigi and the outcasts do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a dark stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Heroes like Mario were treated fashionably, and on a stormy night such as this, they were carefully tucked into warm toasty beds. Lesser Heroes, on the other hand, like Luigi, had to face the torment of the storm outside of the castle. Luigi was in a rather intimate relationship with Princess Daisy, which gave him an upper level in the hierarchy in the lesser heroes. The other lesser heroes, were of course: Toad, Waluigi, Wario, and Bowser. Yes, BOWSER. Bowser is considered a lesser hero because of his prompt attempts at saving Peach from the strange sexual acts Mario performs on her almost daily. You see, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom gets the key to the world, and over time all Heroes become corrupt. Mario was not always an insidious bastard, but ever since he was molested by a Boo, he become obsessed with dirty acts of sex. At this point in time he threw his brother Luigi out of the castle, and in response, Luigi vowed revenge. Over the past two years he has not seen his Princess Daisy, but he sends and receives letters to and from her everyday. Luigi has formed a friendship with old nemeses: Wario and Waluigi. Today in the mail Luigi received a note from Daisy begging for Luigi and his newfound comrades to rescue her from Mario, because Mario has gone mad! "Mario wants to have a threesome with me! Help Luigi! I'm Christian and want to save myself for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Shade of Waluigi

Waluigi took a good look at Luigi's back, went beside him, put his hand on Luigi's arm, and smiled warmly. "We are with you, brother." He sounded like an Nord from Skyrim. Luigi crumpled up the letter, and a tear could be seen falling from his eye. Luigi ripped off his gold ring and slammed it on the ground. This sight of gold shimmering attracted both Wario and Waluigi's eyes. Instantly they broke their shitty fake noble characters. "WAAA!" Waluigi jeered at Wario. "WA!" Wario jeered at Waluigi. Luigi turned to them. "So. You've both betrayed me." His voice was dark. "Over a gold ring." Luigi dropped his clothes and took rags. He even dropped his signature green "L" Mario Bros. hat. He was an ordinary bro now. He walked out and left. Feeling ashamed, Waluigi apologized to Wario, who was admiring his new gold ring. "Waaario. I think we should part ways." Waluigi shook Wario's hand, and left... with the gold ring in his hand. "WAHAHAHA!" Waluigi ran as fast as he could toward the castle. He was going to the castle to declare his love for Daisy. "WAHAHAHA! Luigi was a poopy man to give up just because she is Christian! I'll just say a few prayers and she will have the sex with me! WAHAHAHA!" And with that, Waluigi revealed his first shade of his soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Princess and the Pooper

Waluigi snuff out the castle like a blue blooded bloodhound. He had always smelled the delicacies of the castle, but had never actually had a chance to stank up one of their toilets with his stench. Waluigi knew exactly what his diabolical plan to get into the castle would be... "WAAA..." Waluigi pounded on the door of the castle. A toad answered it. It was dressed in a leather collar with fluffy handcuffs and bright purple blue lipstick topped off with red eyeshadow...oh wait! Those are cuts and bruises! "Eh...?" Waluigi questioned. "no please...m...master isn't very happy right now..." The toad croaked, as if he were about to be electrocuted if he said otherwise. Waluigi didn't take the hint, or maybe he was too stupid to understand the hint. "Wa, get outta the way. It's Waluigi time." Waluigi shoved the toad out of the way and proceeded up to Daisy's room. He approached her room and peeked through the peephole like the skunk he was. He saw Princess Daisy praying on the bedside. Waluigi ruffled his overalls, licked his hand to slick his hair back, and opened the door. Princess Daisy quickly picked up her Holy Bible and held it in front of her, "IT'S NO USE MARIO! GOD WILL SAVE ME!" Daisy yelled, but then realized it wasn't Mario. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Princess Daisy screamed. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi scaredly screamed back at her. He had not anticipated this. "WHO ARE YOU, WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS LUIGI!" Daisy screamed while climbing on top of her bed. "Waaaaa, calm down. It is me, Waaaaaluigi. Waluigi bowed, which made his hat fall off to reveal hundreds of lice bugs in his hair. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy screeched again. "Waaaa, it's ok princess." Waluigi tried to calm her down. She then began hyperventilating. Waluigi didn't know what to do so he waved his arms around, which made his ring fall off right into Daisy's face. "-gasp- is this...Luigi's?!" Daisy suddenly streamed tears out of her face. "Is...is...Luigi dead?" Daisy asked painfully. Waluigi thought about it for one millisecond and replied, "yes." "I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR HIM!" Daisy started pounding her arms and legs on her bed while screaming and crying. "Wahahaha...now it's my chance." Thought Waluigi as he patted Daisy on the back. "Waa, there there Princess Daisy, I have just the thing to cheer you up." Waluigi pulled down his cap like a dickweed and pulled a rose out of his armpit. Daisy suddenly stopped crying and wide eyedly stared at the rose. "It...it's beautiful!" Princess Daisy kawaiily blushed. "Just like y..." Waluigi was cut off by the sound of knocking at Daisy's door. "IT'S A ME, MARIO!" Roared Mario from outside. "Quick! Hide under my bed!" Daisy ushered Waluigi under her bed. "Uh...come in, Mario..." Daisy reluctantly said. Mario entered in his assless chaps and cowboy hat with a toad walking on all fours in a dog suit on a leash. "I a expect you to be a joining a me in my a room in about a 2 hours with a Peach." Mario smiled in his mad way. "No!" Daisy crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Mario retaliated by whipping the toad with his lasso. It buffled in pain instead of screaming; since it had a gag in its mouth. "HMPH! You a WILL have a threesome with me, whether you a LIKE IT OR NOT!" Mario angrily stomped out of Daisy's room. "Phew, that was a close one." Daisy let Waluigi back out from under the bed. "Oh, please, help me so that I don't have to have a threesome with that Un-Christian man! He's such a...such a...piece of... CRAP!" Daisy gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my good gracious, I cursed. I'm sorry, Lord savior almighty." She made the Christian cross sign on her chest. Waluigi said nothing. "Oh, what's your name by the way?" Daisy asked. "...WAAAAAluigi. I just told you a couple minutes ago." Waluigi said. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must have not been important then, hehe!" She kawaiily blushed. Waluigi let out a small "waaaaa..." "So...you must save us, Waluigi! I'm not sure how you can stop Mario, for I am just a weak woman, but never fear for me! The Lord is protecting me." She made another religious cross sign. "Waaaaatever." Waluigi went out Diasy's door, slightly upset that he couldn't confess his love to Daisy yet. Daisy held on to the rose that Waluigi gave her and smiled. Suddenly the rose grew an armpit out of it. Her nose crinkled and she SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHED so loud that everyone in the mushroom kingdom could hear it! Mario was not pleased as he stopped whipping his dog-toad and angered his mustache.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mario Rides

Mario saw Waluigi leaving the room, and quickly got off of Toad. "What are a you doing in my a castle?!" He fumed quietly. Waluigi looked him straight in the eyes and said, "So, you really don't remember me brother?" In his most Luigi-sounding voice possible. Mario broke his tense form for just a moment, and a tear fell from his eye. Not. This was what Waluigi pictured to happen, but instead Mario screeched at Waluigi. "YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING LUIGI!" Mario grabbed Waluigi with his greasy sticky hands. And held him up by his collar. "I AM A GOING TO A COOK YOU IN A SALLAD!" With all hope dwindling, Waluigi thought back to a time when he and Mario teamed up once. It was back in Nam. The Japanese weren't invading from the North, because they were in Nam not Japan. "WAHAHAHA!" Waluigi laughed when he dressed up as a Vietnamese child and shot up two Koreans. The press took a picture, and Mario was declared a War Hero for going MIA and invading the Koreans. Waluigi came back and burst into laughter, remembering they hadn't teamed up; rather Waluigi made Mario's life hell and got him PTSD. "WAHAHAHAHA!" He rolled in Mario's grasp. Then, he remember the crucial detail of how to escape. "Hey Mario!" He jeered. "What a do you a want?" Mario cried. "ARENT YOU RATHER BOOOred?" Waluigi cackled. Mario froze and started having an asthma and anxiety attack. "NOOOO NOO BOOO STOPP DONT SHOVE YOUR TONGUE IN MY-!" Waluigi cackled and ran into the upper levels of the castle. He was going to fuck Peach, then marry Daisy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Victims

Waluigi sprinted to Peach's room, boner in hand, and pummeled the door down. However, his boner was deflated when he came across BOWSER dressed up as Princess Peach. "WAAAAAT DA FUK!" Waluigi was disappointed and disgruntled. Bowser didn't say a word, only sped across the room, locked the door, and grabbed Waluigi. "I'm ready big boy." Said Bowser in his attempt to sound like a sexy Peach, which sounded more like a rusty cactus. "WAAAAA!" Waluigi screamed and tried to unlock the door but it was no use. Bowser had eaten the key! Waluigi panicked as Bowser slowly crept toward him. "You want to play first? Ok. Let's play." Bowser started lighting the room on fire. Waluigi went apeshit and ran on the ceiling. Bowser took out his electric plus-sized power-jackhammer dildo and started grinding it on the ceiling where Waluigi was clinging onto. Waluigi cried as the jack-hammer dildo smashed the ceiling and he fell down right into Bowser's arms. "It's time baby." Bowser put Waluigi on the floor and ripped off everything except his heart covered undies. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi whimpered. Bowser paused for a moment, then unzipped his tentacles. "WAT THE FAAAAAAACK!" Waluigi didn't want to be hentai! Bowser giggled and inserted a Wii remote into Waluigi's mouth. "WAAAAAA THIS IS THE END!" Waluigi cried. Suddenly the real Peach burst through the castle wall in her Indian tribal outfit. She took out her harpoon and shot it through Bowser's brain. He immediately fell over. She then made a Tarzan yell while pounding on her breasts. She helped Waluigi up. "Hello Waluigi. Join me, and the clan. It's time to upgrade to a Wii U. Our graphics are better after all." Peach gestured a hand out to Waluigi. "WAA?" Waluigi was wondering what the hell this had to do with anything. "It's the only way to defeat Mario. Become a battle warrior like us. Join our ranks to ascend to the depths of Reggie's wildest USA region dreams." Peach offered again. "I just wanted to bang." Waluigi admitted while scratching his mustache. He didn't really listen to Peach Battle Warrior Toadstool anyway. He scratched his balls and exited out the new hole Peach had created. He landed on a bunch of shyguys who didn't appreciate his lack of respect. They cursed him with the "awkward" candy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Second Shade of Waluigi: Origins

The awkward candy did nothing because Waluigi was already an awkward penial creature. Dinosaurs responded better to life than he did. "Wahahaaha!" He buttfucked the air. Now Waluigi was going to get revenge. He went back to the front of the castle and threw toilet paper to teepee the castle. "WAHAHAHA, Waluigi number one!" But because Waluigi came unprepared, he had but one roll to throw. In exchange, he threw toads. Then he threw koopas, and finally he threw an armpit rose. The rose broke a window and landed straight into the center of the castle, where Mario's beaten up Wiggler saw it. It ate the rose, because it had not been fed for a year. In fact, it was so neglected of nurturing that it was only the size of a centipede. It crawled up where the rose broke through, and saw Waluigi. It wiggled towards him, being a wiggler and all. It wiggled up close to him and began rubbing on his penis. "Wa?" Waluigi looked down and kicked the animal. The animal got up and began talking, "WHY. WHY DO YOU MEN ALWAYS CHOOSE A PENIS OVER A WIGGLERPENIS?!" And with that, Waluigi unzipped his pants and revealed he had no penis. The Wiggler gasped, and then promptly took this state Waluigi in as an opportunity to exploit him. "I will be your penis, on one condition." Waluigi leaned in for a listen. "You must have sex with Princess Daisy before dawn tomorrow." Waluigi's heart pumped and he nodded yes, with money signs on his eyes, and money in his mind. He would become a stripper after this, and also sell himself on the street. Nothing would stop him and his wigglerpenis. "I will call you, Centipenis, because you are a so small! ;)" Waluigi replied. And so, a deep surgery of humping began as the Wiggler drilled himself and hot glue gunned himself to Waluigi's nothingness flap. As such, the second shade of Waluigi was revealed: he had a centipenis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th Shade of Waluigi

Waluigi has a shade that composes itself of 4 shades, it is his 'super form', 'super' being a limited time hero. When Waluigi had his centipenis constructed for the first time, his super form activated itself for the third time. Not only three days ago when Waluigi went camping in the woods with Wario and Luigi, Waluigi activated his power for the first time. It was in Big Woods, with trees around every corner. Luigi was being emo, and writing a love letter to Daisy as usual. "Waahhyy do you waaaste your time writing those letters?" Wario chimed in at Luigi. "Go setup the other tents." Luigi commanded, tossing a gold coin at Wario. Now, despite that Waluigi was far out from then, about 3 miles, collecting firewood, he could sense the coin. He had to have it. But physics command that he be too far from its reach. Thankfully, Waluigi's greed genes determined he would be able to reach the coin. They transformed Waluigi into WALUMARI! Waluigi's shirt ripped off, and he went faster than Sonic! Shwoosh! Wario was about to make his first honest coin, but then Waluigi blasted down the tent and grabbed the coin. Waluigi did a little a victory twirl and danced in a full 360. "WAHAHAHA! Waluigi number one!" Then when he finished his turn Wario pointed his sniper right into Waluigi's mouth and no scoped that bitch ass. Waluigi's mouth ripped into many pieces, but thankfully because Waluigi was in Walumari form, he was ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Thirty-Fourth Shade of Waluigi

Waluigi was concerned that he might not be able to keep his centipenis because he might not be able to fuck Daisy within the designated time limit: before dawn tomorrow. He sighed and took out an armpit rose. The rose grew an armpit, and that armpit grew another rose, and that rose an armpit, and so on. Waluigi needed to get his mind off Daisys, assless-chap Marios, and his depressing centipenis situation. He walked down to the castle beach where the peasants would play. Waluigi transformed into his Walumari-Waluramba form to reveal his hairy pectorals. Yoshi and Birdo were there dressed in gangsta clothing. Yoshi walked up to Waluramba. "Sup nigga." Yoshi fist bumped Waluigi. "Waaaa, YoShut." Waluigi fist bumped back. "Good to know some mutha fuckas still be respectin the YoShut like in da 80s yo." Yoshi rapped. "Sup bitch." Birdo nodded her head at Waluigi while smoking a cigarette. "WAAA...I need some time to get stuff off my mind." Waluigi cried. "No sweat mah nigga, lemme show you a good time." Yoshi clapped his hands and the real beach party began. Everyone was dancing. A female Goomba was filing her nails with a nail filer. Waluigi stared at the nail filter and snuffed the air. He loved nail filers. They made his ass shake with their clinking clanking of the nail shredders shredding the nails they so rudely carved. Waluigi couldn't take it anymore! He ran on to the middle of the dancers and wiggle waggled his ass like a bad mama jama! He was revealing his thirty-fourth shade. This shade was so good that it surpassed all the other 8-33 shades and became shade thirty-four. 8-33 contained shades of Waluigi when he was a cereal box mascot for Erotic Crunchables, and he didn't really want to relive his past. Waluigi was twerking it like a G6, not turning down for what. Birdo even stopped smoking to do a little grinding on the superstar. This angered Yoshi YoShut and he took out his gun and busted a cap in Waluigi's foot. "FUK U NIGGA STAY AWAY FROM MAH BITCH!" Waluigi garbled in pain like the garbage he was and de-evolutionized to regular Waluigi. Yoshi beckoned all the party animals to party elsewhere...Waluigi liked to get shot in the foot too, revealing shade 35; his dark, sadistic side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Shade of Thirty-Six

Waluigi was suckling on his foot to get the bullet out. Finally it popped out and Waluigi ate it. "WAA!...ah..." He thought It was good for two seconds but then he hated it. Waluigi sat like the loser he was when he remembered his promise... Or rather was influenced by a certain centipenis nibbling on his belly button. "I'm going already!" Waluigi ran to the castle and burst the door down. He was not going to run anymore. This was Waluigi's Thirty-Sixth shade, his brave, yet solemn side. Waluigi stood with his hands on his hips and let out a challenging gurgle. "WAAAAAA!" (Translated to : WAAAAre aRe YOU MARIO!") Mario exploded from the upper stairs door holding onto a mini gun. "Wamamia!" Waluigi cried as Mario cranked up the gun. Waluigi's Thirty-Sixth shade left instantly, revealing his Thirty-Seventh through Forty: The anti bravery module. "FUCK THIS!" Waluigi jumped up, to turn around, but it was too late. Mario began mowing down Waluigi into dust. His eyes were shut, yet he felt no pain. He opened them slowly at first, then wide. "Wa?" Waluigi looked in front of him. IT WAS WARIO!... Being used as a human shield by Luigi. Luigi tossed the dead Wario aside. "IM HERE FOR DAISY." He sounded like a legendary Nord hero. "I HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU, BROTHER." Luigi strong-throated at Mario. "Hahaha! You rally A- Think A So?" Mario chuckled. "YOU DARE A CALL ME A BROTHER OF A VERMAN LIKE A YOU?!" Mario cranked his mini gun up again and was about to fire, when Daisy pushed Mario over the edge of the staircase from behind. "HMM?" Mario coughed before tripping down the stairs, fracturing his spine. "MOMMA FUCKER!" He roared in pain. Furthermore the Minigun happened to bounce right over Luigi into Waluigi's hands. "Wa?" Waluigi questioned. A strange feeling overcame Waluigi... He wanted to mow everyone down... But it made no sense. The centipenis cracked its head from Waluigi pants. "Psst. Waluigi. Kill them all." He YELLED SO THAT EVERYONE COULD HEAR. Waluigi's urge for power rose, his Forty-Fifth shade that held the power of Shade Forty-One through Forty-Five. But then his senses kicked in and he halted. "WAAHAHAHAHA. Why would I do that?" Waluigi looked at the centipenis eyeing him up. "Well, if you won't, I will." The Wiggler centipenis extended itself, giving Waluigi a forced boner. It opened its mouth and bit down on the crank of the Minigun and began spinning itself in a circular motion. "GET-A-DOWN-A!" Mario shrieked, trying to move. Off the floor. The Minigun began tearing up the place, and Waluigi couldn't help but laugh. "Wahahahahah... WAHAHAHAHA... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He turned the Minigun left and right as his penis held the crank down. The smoke began clearing slowly, and as it did, Waluigi had a flashback.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Hot Flashes of El Dorado  
Waluigi was on a mission with Wario. They were trying to rob an extremely meaty jewelry store, but Wario has to shit first so they had to make a stop at the local Circle-K. Wario went inside to let his burrito buns explode into the fountain bowl of diabetes. Waluigi stayed outside to get some gas. Waluigi's Forty-Sixth shade emerged while at that gas station. So did 47-49. They all had to do with blowing up the Circle-K that they were currently stationed at. Waluigi's brain kept telling him not to do it, but his conscience told him it was so right. He took a lighter out and set it right up to his ass. He was going to do it. He was going to murder all those fuckers who didn't give him a discount on the Monster he bought last time. Those fuckhead managers...those PARATROOPA JEWS! Waluigi let a colossal satanic rip of a fart out and exploded Wario and the Circle-K into the next century. Waluigi cackled like scum. "WAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Waluigi loled. Wario was thrust out from the exploding Circle-K with his pants down still. "WAAAAAAT THE FUCK WAAAALUIGI!" Wario smashed Waluigi on the head with the newspaper he was reading. Waluigi shrugged it off then tripped Wario with his pants down and began spanking Wario with the newspaper. "YOU BAAAAD SONOVABITCH!" Waluigi spanked. Wario said nothing and complied. They then rode over to Chilis and had a nice dinner. Waluigi thought of a fantastic scheme. When the waitress gave them the bill, he only tipped her $0.01. He cackled "WAAAAAAA!" With Wario as they pranced their way out of the store. But Waluigi was a clumsy fuck and accidentally tripped Wario through the window. Chilis called for the police and they were arrested on the spot. It was months, years even...Waluigi brooded in jail with Wario. Growing old, growing a beard, growing hopeless. Waluigi grew to like killing, like the adrenaline, like the pain...and finally the officer came to release them. "Ok guys, your 1 hour is up. You can go home now." The officer ushered them out. Waluigi came out of that hell-hole a new man. And when Wario asked him if he still wanted to heist the bank, Waluigi turned a cold eye to him with a shoulder. Wario tried to touch his shoulder but he shied away. Wario shied and went on his way. When Wario was out of sight, Waluigi jumped up and robbed the jewelry store himself! Why should he share it with that fatass fucker? "WAAAA! GOLD!" Waluigi basked in the shimmering objects...until he was taken down by SWAT and labeled as a criminal catastrophe. All his gold was gone! "WAAAAAA!" Waluigi cried and returned to the present.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Fiftieth Shade Finale

Waluigi squinted trying to make out the figures that lay on the floor. There was Wario, with the entirety of his face removed from the bullet ricochets that hit him. There was Mario, lying on the ground in a disfigured position, with large amounts of blood pouring out of his ass. There was also a few dead toads and slave toads that were caught in the crossfire: they would die slowly. But to Waluigi's disbelief... Luigi was still standing! Waluigi looked straight at Luigi and let out a simple questioning, "wa?" Thoughts of how Luigi could have possibly survived flooded his head. It just wasn't possible! Waluigi even thought of a time when he and Wario robbed a bank and somehow managed to not get shot despite the shit tons of cops shooting at them. Then Waluigi realized that that had never happened, and he got shot to shit. He had to be hospitalized and have his blood transfused with an AIDS child. As Waluigi's focus blurred out of Luigi's range, he saw him collapse, revealing Daisy! Luigi was not alive at all! He was covered in bulletholes from head to toe; as if Alvin and the Chipgoombas had nawwdd an Ebola into many bodily parts. "Waa!?" Waluigi cried out. Daisy stepped ladylike and prompt over the many dead bodies, approaching Waluigi. She faced him, and opened her smug eyes to their natural form. Her expression was blank. Then without hesitation Waluigi was SLAPPED HARD. *SMASH* his teeth cracked and fell out. But then they regrew because it was the year of Waluigi, so it ok. "YOU LIED TO ME. YOU TOLD ME LUIGI WAS DEAD!" She roared... Then she ripped off her dress to reveal launjeraee- a sexy type of mushroom kingdom clothes that no plumber can't fantasize about unclogging. "I... I've never felt Sin before!" She roared. "It feels... GREAT. HAIL SATAN!" She cried and grabbed Waluigi's dick through his pants. His eyes shot wide with fear. "Waahhh! I'm outa here!" He cried out. Waluigi grabbed near her pockets and shoved her back. There was no waaaay he was going to get dominated! He ran out of the castle, slamming the door behind him. He ran all the way to his hut that he and the other lesser heroes had once shared together. He locked the door. "Wah..." He pulled the loot out of his pocket. He had done it! When Daisy had ripped off her dress and put it in her pocket she had included her crown. Now Waluigi was going to be rich! "$_$ WAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed happily. But his happiness was stopped when he felt a pinching in his pants. Waluigi looked down to enter a conversation with his centipenis. "YOU FAILED TO FUCK DAISY. ITS OVER!" And the Wiggler popped right off Waluigi and attempted to scurry away, but Waluigi quickly slammed a clear jar over it. "Waluigi's centipenis numba one!" The Wiggler suddenly began to feel weak. "I... I am... Weak?" The Wiggler pushed the jar off, but still felt weak. It crawled up Waluigi's leg slowly and reattached itself. "What... Why?" It gained strength. Waluigi pulled out his health records. AIDS. "AIDS?! That means I can only leave you for a short period of time and an unable to connect to another creature! YOUVE RUINED MY BUSINESS." And with that, the centipenis became a permanent part of Waluigi- his final form Fiftieth shade. And so, the 50 Shades of Waluigi are now in the open for any who wish to pursue this historical masterpiece that is Waluigi's nature and past.


End file.
